1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a display panel, such as a liquid crystal television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a so-called flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display has been widely utilized for various applications such as a television set and various types of monitors. This display device is generally not airtight. Therefore, for example, when a display panel surface of the display device is wiped with a damp cloth, or the display device is placed in a humid environment, water or moisture may enter inside a housing. When the entered water or the water droplets generated by condensation adhere to a circuit board provided inside the housing, failure such as short-circuiting may be caused.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-212652 discloses a display device in which, in order to prevent water from entering inside a display module through a gap between the display panel and the housing when the display panel surface is wiped with a damp cloth or the like, a water absorbing member is adhered to a member which is opposed to the display panel at a position of the gap.
FIG. 9 is a schematic sectional view of lower part of a conventional liquid crystal display device. A liquid crystal panel 2, a light guide plate 4 arranged on a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel 2, a lower metal frame 8, and the like form a panel-like structure 10. An outer edge of the panel-like structure 10 is supported by a mold frame 12 (frame member). Onto a rear surface of the lower metal frame 8, a control circuit board 14 is mounted, and onto a lower surface of a lower-side portion of the mold frame 12, a source driver board 20 is mounted. The control circuit board 14 and the source driver board 20 are connected to each other by a flat cable 22. A connector 24 at an end portion of the flat cable 22 is inserted into a connector 26 of the source driver board 20. The control circuit board 14, the source driver board 20, and the flat cable 22 are covered with a cover 28 (shielding plate) made of a metal from behind.